wizards_team_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
December
This is December's Page. First tab = |-| Second tab = |-| Third tab = Her first appearance wasChapter 1. Her rank is Number 20 in the Light Middle 15 List. She is 18 years old in the debut. Appearance She has the average build of an 18-year-old. She has long, pastel blue hair that reaches her knees. Her eyes are big and light grey. Her eyebrows are thin and the same colour as her hair. Her limbs are long and slim. She has a fairly long neck with a necklace that is similar to a choker covering it. The base of her necklace is made of pink ice in the shape of a heart. She wears a cyan sweater with fake wool at the ends of her sleeves. She also wears a cyan, tight skirt with fake wool at the hem. She wears knee-high cyan boots with white, fake wool at the top. Her skin is pale white. Personality She has a shy personality and is typically awkward around new people. However, after meeting Ray and his team, she became more open and began speaking to more people. She is friendly and hates the thought of war. She will sometimes cower away from danger. She has a touch of anxiety, unlike Ray. Family She has a younger sister, name unknown. Her father's name is Eros. Her mother's name is February, December being named after her. Magic December uses ice magic. Her ice is white and clear, unlike some users. History December has a tragic past. She met Ember when she was just five. When her sister ran away in 3115, her and Ember began getting into fights. A while after her and Ember were declared no longer friends, she came across Frost, who Ember later said was similar to Ray. But tragically, Frost died. After that, December told herself she would never make friends again. That is, until Ray came along. Relationships Ember Her and Ember were friends since childhood. They are also suspected to have liked each other as kids. They usually got along well, that is, until December's sister disappeared from the face of Iresol. After that, December began acting up, and her and her dad starting picking fights with Ember. When he finally had enough, he stopped communicating with her until they met once again, as adults. Their current relationship is stable, with them not communicating as much, but they can get along. Ray Ray and December get along quite well. They were slightly awkward at first, but over time they begin to joke around with each other and tell stories to each other. They have called each other 'cute', much to their embarassment. They are also suspected to have a liking to each other. Frost Her dead childhood friend, those two got along great as children. It is later revealed they loved each other, but December's feelings for him began to dissolve after his death. It is also said by Ember that Frost is very similar to Ray, which explained why those two got along so well. Blossom Good friends. December's anxiety fades whenever she talks to Blossom, because of her kind nature and sweet personality. Since Blossom isn't as rambunctious as Ray, meaning they can both get along in calm natures. Breeze